Too Much
by Aya Heartfilia
Summary: "kau mengganggu!" "aku menunggumu" "pergilah,aku membencimu" "aku...Mencintaimu" siapa yang salah?dia atau perasaannya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Bleach milik Tite Kubo sensei,Aya cuman minjem karakternya doang._.

Aya author baru,jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran :D jadi mohon bantuannya._.v

Chappy 1

Normal POV

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Karakura,matahari menyinari bumi dengan menyelinap masuk kedalam jendela sebuah kamar yang masih tertutup gorden.

"ngghhhh…pergi kau hollow jelek"igau sesosok makhluk (?) berkepala orange sambil menggeliat dikasurnya dan sepertinya sedang..mengigau

BEEP BEEP

Bunyi pesan masuk dari hp makhluk itu membuat dia mencoba meraba raba sesuatu di kasurnya,saat mendapatkannya dia langsung membukanya ternyata hpnya

_From:Gadis pendek_

"_Bangun Ichiiii,kau mau kita terlambat lagi?aku dibawah bersama ayahnya,cepat mandi!"_

Makhluk yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu mendecak sebal membaca pesan itu dan kembali menutup hpnya dan mencoba kembali tidur saat…

BRAKKKK

"Stoberi!bukannya sudah kubilang bangun?kau tak bisa baca atau apa hah?"teriak seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu setelah mendobrak pintu kamar Ichigo

"Heh pendek!aku sedang siap siap,apa kau tidak lihat?ujar Ichigo tak kalah nyaring

"berpelukan dengan guling di kasur dengan wajah seperti diobrak abrik perampok kau bilang kau sedang siap siap?kuhitung pada hitungan ketiga bila kau tidak bangun akan kutinggalkan kau!"

"terserah"

"1"

Ichigo diam

"2"

Ichigo masih tak bergeming dari posisinya

"3"

Bukannya bangun,malah terdengar bunyi dengkuran yang membuat Rukia semakin geram dan akhirnya meninggalkan Ichigo kesekolah sendiri

"paman,aku berangkat sendiri saja..Ichigo benar benar membuatku kesal"ucap Rukia

"heee?kenapa putriku?apa Ichigo tak mau bangun?"tanya paman Isshin,ayah Ichigo

"Tidak"rukia mengatakan sambil menghela nafas panjang

Selagi paman Isshin menggerutu tidak jelas tentang putranya,Rukia termenung memikirkan sesuatu dan menatap paman Isshin dengan tingkah konyolnya lalu tersenyum sendu

Akhirnya rukia benar benar berangkat sendiri,dijalan dia memikirkan kembali mengingat ngingat masa lalunya dengan Ichigo dan ini,Rukia memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga Kurosaki mengingat kakak satu satunya adalah seorang bussinesman yang sangat sibuk dan selalu pergi keluar kota bahkan keluar negeri,dan ini adalah tahun kedua kakanya telah sudah kelas 3 SMA di Karakura High School bersama Ichigo,adik adik Ichigo,Karin dan Yuzu juga cukup dekat dengan Rukia

TIN TINNN

"Nona,kalau jalan tolong lihat lihat"ucap seorang pengendara yang hampir menabrak Rukia yang jalannya sedikit ngelantur

"hee?gomenasai"Rukia menundukkan kepalanya tanda permintaan maafnya,seiring pengendara itu berlalu,Rukia menggumamkan sesuatu

"Ichi"

-Karakura High School-

"pagi sensei,maaf saya terlambat"seorang siswa memasuki kelas terburu buru,nafas terengah engah,baju acak acakan dan tidak mengetuk pintu dulu

"Kurosaki san,kali keberapa saya sudah melihat anda terlambat?"tanya Unohana sensei

"maaf sensei,saya berjanji tak akan mengulanginya"

"kau mengucapkannya lebih dari 10x Kurosaki san,bersihkan lapangan saat istirahat nanti sekarang silahkan duduk"

Ichigo mengutuk Unohana sensei,rasanya ingin sekali menggebrak mejanya dan meneriakan kalau dia tak mau disuruh membersihkan ichigo menahan diri dan melangkah menuju bangkunya yang disitu sudah ada seorang gadis cantik dengan iris violet yang menatapnya dari tadi yaitu Kuchki Rukia,teman sebangku Ichigo..juga

"kau senang sudah membuatku begini?menyebalkan"Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan kilat marah dimatanya

"kau sendiri yang minta ditinggal dasar stoberi"Rukia membalas

Ichigo tak menjawab dan duduk,2 jam berlalu dan mereka tetap diam selama pelajaran berlangsung dan satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan sampai pada jam istirahat Irukia menghampiri Ichigo di atap sekolah sambil membawa keranjang bekal

"Ichi,ayo makan..aku sudah buatkan yakisoba dan ocha"ucap Rukia sambil menyodorkan yakisoba yang kelihatan lezat dan segelas ocha

"kau"Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan

"aku?"tanya Rukia tak mengerti

"kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?membangunkanku di pagi hari,mengajakku makan siang dan mencoba maumu?"kata kata Ichigo benar benar membuat Rukia kaget dan perih didalam hatinya

"apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ya,dan kapan semua ini akan berakhir?sudah cukup 2 tahun kau kau menyukaiku?kalau iya,maaf aku tidak menyukaimu"Rukia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menjawab apapun,sedikit perih terasa di hati Rukia saat Ichigo mengatakan kata kata itu

"baiklah,aku akan masuk ke kelas duluan..itu bekalmu"Rukia beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Ichigo dengan yakisobanya

"sebentar lagi Ichigo,tunggulah sebentar lagi dan aku akan menghilang seperti buih dalam lautan"Rukia menatap Ichigo dari kejauhan dan mulai beranjak pergi dengan mata berkaca kaca

TBC

Ceritanya gaje?iya bener -_- tapi mohon Reviewnya :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy 2

Saat istirahat Ichigo terpaksa menjalankan hukuman yang dikatakan oleh Unohana Sensei yaitu membersihkan lapangan sendirian saat istirahat dan tentu saja itu menjadi perhatian semua orang dan seorang gadis bersurai panjang oranye menatapnya dari kejauhan

"Hai Kurosaki-kun"sapa gadis itu dan mendekati Ichigoyang tengah sibuk mencabuti rumput

"hn,apa mau-"ichigo berbicara sendiri tanpa menatap gadis itu dan setelah dia menoleh dia terkejut dan bangun dari posisinya

"hai Inoue,kau sendirian?"tanya Ichigo manis dan matanya menatap sekeliling

"iya,kau sedang menjalankan hukuman Unohana sensei ya?"

"iya,sensei sialan itu selalu memanfaatkan kesalahnku untuk membersihkan sekolah ini"memang 4 hari yang lalu Ichigo terlambat lagi dan disuruh membersihkian gudang sekolah

"kemana gadis itu?"tanya Inoue

"Siapa?Gadis pendek itu maksudmu?"tanya Ichigo sedikit tidak suka tampak diwajahnya saat ditanya tentang Rukia

"Ne,Kuchiki-san biasanya akan membantumu disaat seperti ini"

Rukia memang tak pernah terlambat tapi dia selalu membantu Ichigo menjalankan hukumannya bahkan tak jarang Ichigo meninggalkannya sendirian untuk menggantikan dirinya mengerjakan hukumannya tapi Rukia terlihat biasa saja

'Benar juga,biasanya gadis itu selalu mengikutiku'batin Ichigo

"baiklah kalau begitu kubantu ya Kurosaki kun"Ucap Inoue seraya ikut mencabuti rumput

"hm,baiklah"

'tak salah aku menyukaimu Inoue,kau memang gadis yang baik'Ichigo bicara dalam hati sambil kembali bekerja dan sekali sekali mencuri pandang ke Inoue

Selesai membersihkan lapangan,bel masuk berbunyi Inoue pamit duluan ke ichigo karena ingin ke toilet

"yang benar saja,aku membersihkan lapangan nista itu..kalau bukan karena aku mengincar Ichigo aku tidak mau melakukan semua itu..ishh!menyebalkan"Inoue menggerutu sambil mencuci tangan dan merapihkan rambutnya dan beranjak keluar dari toilet

'Inoue?kenapa dia mengincar Ichigo? Bukannya itu gadis yang disukai Ichigo?'Rukia bertanya tanya dalam hati,dia sedang masuk ke wc saat Inoue masuk ke wc dan langsung menendang tong sampah dan bicara sendiri di depan kaca di depan kaca tentang Ichigo

Rukia tak mau memikirkan hal hal yang negatif jadi dia memutuskan tak memikirkannya lagi dan beranjak masuk ke kelas

Saat di kelas,Ichigo memandang Rukia dengan tatapan..jijik tapi Rukia tak mengindahkannya dan tetap duduk disamping Ichigo

"kenapa kau tidak pindah?"Ichigo memulai pembicaraan

"kau mau aku pindah?"Rukia bertanya balik

"menurutmu?Bukankah babon merah itu sudah pindah,jadi ada bangku kosong di belakang sana bukan?"Ichigo menunjuk bangku paling belakang di barisan sebelah kananya yang biasanya ditempati Abarai Renji yang sekarang sudah pindah ke London

Rukia pura pura tak mendengar Ichigo dan melihat ke depan memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Yachiru sensei

Saat bel pulang,Rukia menanyakan Ichigo apakah dia mau puloang bersama atau tidak tapi hasilnya?

"kau dengar ya pendek,aku sudah pulang bersamamu selama 2 tahun ini,kau selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi,dan kau selalu berusaha mencari perhatian di dpan keluargaku..apa maksudmu?apa maumu?!"Ichigo membentak Rukia dan membuat semua orang di kelas melihat mereka dan berbisik bisik

Rukia tak bisa bicara apapun,bibirnya terasa kelu,matanya terasa panas

"Jangan menggangguku lagi!"Ichigo menunjuk Rukia dengan kasar dan pergi keluar kelas dan menendang kursi didepan kelas yang membuat orang orang disana ketakutan dan keluar kelas meninggalkan Rukia sendiri

"bukankah kubilang sabarlah sebentar lagi Ichi?tak bisakah kau bersabar sepertiku?"tubuh Rukia melemas dan terduduk di lantai,entah kenapa kata kata Ichigo mengiang ngiang di kepalanya dan membuat air mata Rukia perlahan turun

-4 Jam setelah itu-

"My sonnnnnn!Dimana Rukia-chan?kenapa kau tidak bersamanya?"tanya Isshin dengan gaya lebaynya membuat Ichigo melihatnya malas dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnnya membaca komik

'tidak,kenapa ayah selalu mencari gadis itu?jangan tanya tentang gadis itu lagi dihadapanku,aku muak dengannya"

Isshin sedikit terkejut mendengar tutur kata Ichigo yang seperti itu,memang biasanya Ichigo bicara sedikit kasar bila tentang Rukia,tapi tak pernah sekasar ini

'ayah hanya bertanya karena ayah tak melihat Rukia chan bersamamu dan dia terlihat sering murung belakangan ini"Ichigo mendengar itu dan sedikit berfikir

'apa aku keterlaluan padanya?'Ichigo membatin namun tak menghiraukannya dan kembali pada kegiatannya

-Kuchiki Mansion-

Rukia pulang jam 7 dan terlambat 4 jam karena biasanya Rukia pulang jam 3,Rukia langsung pulang tapi mampir di taman disekitar rumah Ichigo dan saat tiba di mansion,para maidnnya bertanya kenapa mata Rukia bengkak dan Rukia hanya menjawab

"Aku tidak apa apa,tadi kelilipan di jalan"sambil tersenyum lembut membuat maidnya semakin bertanya tanya

Rukia masuk ke dalam kamar,membuka pintu kamar mandi,mengisi tub nya dengan air dingin dan langsung menceburkan diri ke tub dingin itu tanpa membuka satupun bajunya bahkan sepatunya pun masih menenggelamkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya

Diluar kamar,para maid bingung karena sudah setengah jam Rukia tidak keluar kamar dan pasti Rukia belum makan salah satu dari maid itu membuka kamar Rukia dengan kunci cadangan dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika menemukan Rukia di tub nya dengan seluruh tubuhnnya masih tenggelam dan wajah Rukia sudah pucat

"nona muda!"Semua maid mencoba mengangkat Rukia dan membopong Rukia keluar dari tub

Setelah para maid menggantikan baju Rukia,dokter pribadi Rukia datang dan memeriksa keadaan terlalu lama di dalam air dingin apalagi sudah malam membuat Rukia harus istirahat di rumah selama beberapa hari karena selama tenggelam Rukia sama sekali tidak bernafas dan Rukia harus diinfus obat dan makanan karena Rukia masih pingsan.

Keesokan harinya Ichigo bangun lebih awal karena Yuzu sudah mengancamnya kalau dia tak bangun,yuzu akan menyiram kakaknya sendiri dengan air dingin dan memang ancaman dari Yuzu tidak bisa dianggap enteng karena Ichigo sudah pernah disiram air dingin oleh adiknya yang satu ini

Ichigo bangun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi,menyegarkan diri dan saat keluar dari kamar mandi dia merasa ada yang aneh,gorden jendelanya masih tertutup rapat,baju bajunyan masih berserakan di lantai.

"kemana gadis itu?apa kali ini dia tidak yang terlambat?heh,dasar gadis sok,dia selalu mengataiku malas dan selalu terlambat..sekarang?dia sendiri yang "Ichigo masih mengeringkan rambutnya dan turun ke ruang makan

"ohayou Ichi-nii"sapa Yuzu,aroma roti panggang dan telur goreng memenuhi ruang makan membuat Ichigo semakin menarik kursi disamping Karin dan mulai memakan jatah sarapan pagi nya

"Yuzu-chan,apa kau melihat Rukia-chan?dia tak menjemput Ichigo ya?"tanya Isshin seraya memasuki ruang makan

"hmm,iya ya..Yuzu tak melihat Rukia nee-chan daritadi pagi ayah"

"Ichigo,kau tak mengkhawatirkan Rukia-chan?mungkin saja dia sakit,tolong jenguk dia ya nanti"ucap ayah Ichigo sambil melihat anaknya

"malas,ayah saja..mungkin sekarang dia yang pemalas,cih,dasar tukang cari muka"Ichigo masih melahap sarapannya

"tak bisakah aku sedikit bersikap baik pada Rukia-chan?bukankah selama ini dia baik padamu?"tanya ayahnya

"dia hanya mencari muka dihadapan ayah,Yuzu dan Karin pendek itu aku yakin dia punya maksud tertentu "

"Ichigo!kau sudah keterlaluan,apa yang pernah dilakukan Rukia-chan sangat tulus dan dia tak pernah mencari muka pada ayah ataupun adik adikmu!sekarang cepat kau pergi sekolah ayah tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu!"bentak Isshin

"baik!kalian semua keluargaku atau bukan?kalian selalu mencari Rukia,Rukia dan Rukia!aku benci mendengar nama itu!"Ichigo menggebrak meja makan dengan wajah dan Karin hanya dapat menatap Kakak mereka sendu

"aku tak mengerti kenapa Ichi-nii masih tak bisa menerima kehadiran Rukia nee-chan"Yuzu bicara pelan dan Karin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sedangkan ayahnya masih mencoba meredam amarahnya

-Karakura High School-

Ichigo masuk dengan malas ke kelas dia masuk 10 menit lebih cepat dari jam masuk,Ichigo sedikit memelankan jalannya ketika mendengar beberapa gadis membicarakan gadis yang membuat sarapan paginya berantakkan Kuchiki Rukia

"ne,apa kau sudah mendengar kabar dari Kuchiki-san?"

"kenapa dengan dia?"

"kudengar dari anak anak kalau dia menenggelamkan diri di tub kamar mandinya"

"benarkah?lalu bagaimana dengan bla bla bla"Ichigo tak mau dengar lebih jauh lagi,hatinya sudah cukup senang mendengar kalau Rukia sakit dan berarti tak akan masuk sekolah beberapa hari dan tidak akan kerumahnya setidaknya untuk beberapa hari

"ohayou Kurosaki-kun"sapa Inoue

"ohayou Hime"Inoue mendengar dirinya dipanggil Hime langsung merona

"Ke-kemana Kuchiki-san?"tanya Inoue masih tergagap karena malu

"entahlah,bisakah kita tak membicarakannya?"Inoue sedikit kaget dan mengangguk tanda mengerti,akhirnya mengambil posisi duduk disamping Ichigo

"ano,bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu selama Kuchiki-san tidak masuk?"

"boleh,lagipula aku sudah menyuruhnya pindah"Inoue hanya menganggukan kepalanya

45 menit berlalu pelajaran Matematika dari Unohana sensei menjadi menyenangkan bagi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang membenci matematika karena ada Inoue disampingnya

"ne,Kurosaki-kun saat istirahat nanti maukah kau makan siang denganku diatap sekolah?"tanya Inoue

"boleh,apa kau membawa bekal?"

"hai"

-Lunch Time-

"wah,anginnya sangat sejuk disini"Inoue bicara sambil mengambil kotak bekal dan menyodorkannya pada Ichigo

Ichigo membuka bekalnya berharap ada yakisoba kesukaannya tapi ternyata hanya onigiri dan sosis Ichigo tetap memakannya dan saat gigitan pertama lidah Ichigo terasa dililit

'SIALLLL!ASIN SEKALI'Ichigo berteriak dalam hati

"Inoue,aku ke bawah dulu ya..aku tiba tiba ingin ke toilet"Ichigo buru buru mengambil langkah maju dan meninggalkan Inoue

"asin ya?bodoh sekali dia tidak tahu kalau aku memang sengaja?ish,benar benar cowo tolol"Inoue tersenyum licik sambil memakan lagi bekalnya sendirian

-back to Ichigo-

"sial,apa Inoue tidak bisa membuat sesuatu yang tidak membunuhku?Inoue cantik tapi tak bisa memasak,sedangkan si jelek itu selalu membawakanku yakiso-"Ichigo berhenti saat dia ingat gadis yang selalu menjemputnya setiap hari,membawakannya bekal,dan selalu mengganggunya setiap entah kenapa dia merasa …lega sekaligus sepi

Ichigo tak mau memikirkannya lebih lagi,jadi dia memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan,bukan untuk membaca buku,tapi untuk tidur

-Kuchiki mansion-

Terlihat sebuah mobil mewah memasuki gerbang mansion dan kedatangannya disambut oleh semua pelayan yang berbaris rapih di depan pintu utama

"selamat datang,tuan"para maid dan pelayan yang lain memberi salam pada seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang yang tanpa menyapa semua maidnya langsung masuk ke dalam mansion

"dimana adikku?"tanya pria itu pada salah satu maid Rukia

"nona ada di kamar tuan"

Pria itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pintu berwarna ungu

CKLEKK

"Kuchiki-sama sudah kembali?selamat datang"ucap seorang pria berjas putih yang tak lain adalah dokter yang selama ini merawat Rukia,dokter Momo

"bagaimana keadaannya?"pria bernama Kuchiki Byakuya ini langsung pada pertanyaan inti

"dia baik baik saja,namun belum sadar"

Byakuya langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamar itu dan langsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya

Byakuya menghela nafas kasar dan mengambil foto seorang waita cantik yang sangat mirip dengan Rukia di meja kerjanya lalu memandangnya

"Hisana,maafkan akan membawa Rukia pergi dari sini,dan memulai semuanya dari awal"Byakuya memejamkan matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi dengan foto itu didadanya


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Bleach selalu milik Tite Kubo sensei,Aya cuman minjem karakternya doang ._.v

Mohon maaf kalau banyak typo atau kesalahan lainnya,Aya author baru soalnya ^^

Chappy 3

Rukia membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya,dia merasa asing dengan tempat padang rumput ilalang dengan pemandangan disekitarnya yang sangat indah

'apakah ini surga?'batin Rukia

"berarti aku sudah mati.."Rukia tersenyum kecut dan mulai berjalan di padang rumput itu

"Rukia?"Rukia menoleh kebelakang mencari sumber suara dan melihat seorang wanita cantik

"kakak?"Rukia tak mampu menahannya dan berlari memeluk wanita itu

"iya sayang,kakak disini.."wanita itu mengelus lembut surai hitam lembut milik Rukia yang masih menangis di pelukannya

"kak?apa ini surga?apa aku sudah..mati?"tanya Rukia

"kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?kau malah akan memulai hidup baru"jawab wanita itu

"lalu kenapa aku ada disini?"

"kakak hanya ingin bicara denganmu"

"tentang apa kak?"

"kau semakin cantik ya"mereka mulai berjalan pelan mengelilingi padang rumput itu dan duduk di bawah pohon besar yang rindang

"hehehe,bukannya cantikku ini masih kalah bila dibandingkan dengan kakak"

"kau cantik dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri,hatimu sangat suci dan tulus..kau sangat tulus walaupun tak bisa menggapainya"Rukia kaget dengan penuturan kakaknya,apa maksudnya?

"maksud kakak?"

"kau menyukainya kan?"

"bagaimana kakak-"Rukia kemudian terdiam,dia menunduk

"dia tak menyukaiku,dia membenciku,dia..dia"lelehan air mata Rukia sudah menetes lagi,membuat kakaknya mengelus kepala gadis itu lagi

"tidak apa apa,kalau kau tulus dengan perasaan seseorang kau pasti ingin dia bahagia"Rukia terdiam

"kau hanya perlu membuktikkan kalau kau tulus,perasaanmu bukan untuk dijadikan sanggaan hati sementara"

"lalu bagaimana aku membuktikannya?"

"cobalah memulai hidup baru tanpa ada bayang bayang seorang Kurosaki Ichigo dihidupmu"Rukia bingung ingin menjawab,karena jujur dia masih tak bisa menerima keputusan Byakuya yang mengajaknya pindah dan meninggalkan Jepang dan..Ichigo

"kakak tau ini sulit,tapi cobalah untuk menerimanya..kau harus bisa merelakan sesuatu untuk bisa mendapatkan sesuatu"wanita itu tersenyum lembut,perlahan berdiri

"nah Rukia,kau sudah mengerti kan?kalau begitu kakak pergi dulu ya"wanita itu berbalik dan perlahan meninggalkan Rukia sendiri

"kakak!jangan tinggalkan aku!aku takut,aku sendirian..hiks"Rukia mencoba berlari mecari kakaknya tapi hasilnya nihil dia hanya bisa menangis sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap

_**11 Tahun yang lalu**_

Wanita itu adalah Kuchiki Hisana,kakak Rukia sekaligus mendiang Istri meninggal karena mencoba menyelamatkan Rukia kecil saat terjadi kecelakaan pada mobil yang ditumpangi Hisana,Byakuya dan Rukia kecil saat mereka ingin pulang ke rumah setelah pergi ke taman mereka jatuh ke yang waktu itu berhasil keluar mencoba mengeluarkan Hisana dan Rukia kecil tapi Hisana menyuruh Byakuya pergi dengan membawa Rukia kecil karena kaki Hisana terjepit di jok mobil dan dia tak bisa lagi bergerak

"pergilah Byakuya-kun,selamatkan dirimu dan Rukia..aku akan baik baik saja"ucap Hisana lemah

"tidak!aku akan mencari bantuan,tunggulah sebentar lagi!"Byakuya mencoba menelpon siapapun yang bisa dia hubungi dan berteriak mencari pertolongan

"Pergi!jaga Rukia ku,jaga dia seperti anak kita sendiri ya..aku mencintaimu,sekarang pergilah!"Byakuya menatap Hisana perih

"aku akan mencari bantuan,tunggulah sebentar"

"PERGI!"Byakuya menarik Rukia kecil yang sudah pingsan kepelukannya dan membawanya sedikit menjauh dari bangkai mobil itu saat..

DUARRRR

Terdengar suara ledakan,nafas Byakuya tercekat,Wajahnya memucat saat dia berbalik dia melihat mobilnya dengan Hisana yang masih ada didalamnya melahap mobil itu dengan cepat membakar hangus semuanya.

Saat itu orang orang dan bala bantuan datang dan membawa Rukia kecil ke mobil ambulance untuk dirawat sedangkan Byakuya tak mau dirawat,dia hanya menemani Rukia kecil di mobil ambulance dan menatap wajah Rukia kecil yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya..Hisana-nya

Hatinya terasa hancur,perasaannya sudah sobek dan terbang entah kemana,rasa sakit merasuk dalam hati Byakuya,kehilangan seorang wanita yang paling berharga dalam itu,Byakuya tak mau kehilangan Rukia kecil juga

"Aku akan menjaganya Hisana,Aku bersumpah"Byakuya memejamkan matanya saat air matanyanya sukses meluncur ke pipinya

**Rukia POV**

Aku mencoba membuka mataku,rasanya seluruh badanku remuk dan aku mulai melihat sekelilingku,aku melihat dokter Hinamori langsung bangun dan menghampiriku saat melihat aku mulai membuka mata

"Rukia-sama?anda sudah sadar?"tanya dokter Hinamori,wajahnya menampakkan senyum lembutnya

Tapi lidahku terlalu kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Dokter Hinamori dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan

"akan saya panggilkan Kuchiki-sama,beliau pasti senang"Dokter hinamori beranjak keluar kamarku,memanggil kakakku,tunggu!apa kakakku sudah pulang?

"tapi Rukia-sama masih belum diperbolehkan untuk pergi kemanapun,dia harus istirahat penuh"terdengar suara Dokter Hinamori di depan pintu kamarku,dia bicara dengan siapa?

"karena itu,ikut dengannya,aku mau kau yang merawat dia sesampainya disana akan kuurus kepulanganmu ke Jepang"

'itu pasti kakak'Aku bicara dalam hati,kakakku pasti sedang membicarakan kepindahanku dengan dokter Hinamori

**FLASHBACK**

Aku sedang menggambar karakter kelinci kesukaanku,Chappy saat hp-ku berbunyi,aku meraihnya dan ternyata kakak sudah 2 minggu kakak tidak menelponku,haah aku merindukan kakak

PIIP

"Halo kak?"aku mulai bicara

"Rukia"suara diseberang sana membuat bibirku teangkat keatas membentuk senyum paling manis

"kakak apa kabar?sudah 2 minggu kakak tidak menelponku,kakak sudah makan?"aku mencoba menanyakan kabar sang kakak

"aku baik baik saja,maaf aku sibuk..aku langsung saja,kau mulai kemas barang barangmu..3 hari lagi aku akan pulang dan kita akan mengurus kepindahanmu ke London"

aku diam,aku tak percaya kakak akan menyuruhku pindah

"Ta-tapi ke-kenapa kak?"Rukia tergagap,ada rasa sakit dalam hatinya

"hn,aku dengar kau dekat dengan keluarga Kurosaki terutama dengan anaknya yang berambut aneh itu"kakak pasti membicarakan Ichigo

"iya,ada apa kak?"

"jauhi bocah itu,tinggalkan dia ikutlah denganku"aku membelalakan mataku tak percaya,meninggalkan Ichigo?

"ta-tapi aku tak bisa"suaraku semakin pelan

"aku tau kau akan bicara begini,kau tak boleh menolak..mengerti?"

aku hanya diam,aku tak membalas kakak,fikiranku melayang layang

"aku tutup"lalu kakak memutuskan sambungannya

Rukia melihat keluar jendela

'Bagaimana ini Icihigo?'aku bicara dalam hati seakan sedang bicara dengan Ichigo dan berharap dia menahanku pergi,tapi aku tau kenyataannya tak akan seperti itu

Keesokan paginya aku datang ke rumah Ichigo,aku dipersilahkan duduk oleh paman Isshin di ruang meraih hp di saku ku dan mengetik pesan untuk Ichigo

_To:Stoberi_

"_Bangun Ichiiii,kau mau kita terlambat lagi?aku dibawah bersama ayah,cepat mandi!"_

aku tersenyum dan menaruh hp ku disakuku lagi,tapi Ichigo tidak keluar keluar,pasti dia tidur lagi!

BRAKKK

Aku mendobrak kamar Ichigo dan aku melihat ichigo masih berguling nyaman di kasur sambil memeluk gulingnya dengan wajahnya yang seperti habis diobrak abrik perampok (?)

"Stoberi!bukannya sudah kubilang bangun?kau tak bisa baca atau apa hah?"aku berteriak seakan membangunkan monster oranye tukang tidur

"Heh chappy jelek!aku sedang siap siap,apa kau tidak lihat?ujar Ichigo tak kalah nyaring

"berpelukan dengan guling di kasur dengan wajah seperti diobrak abrik perampok kau bilang kau sedang siap siap?kuhitung pada hitungan ketiga bila kau tidak bangun akan kutinggalkan kau!"

"terserah"

"1"

Ichigo diam

"2"

Ichigo masih tak bergeming dari posisinya

"3"

Bukannya bangun,aku malah mendengar dengkuran Ichigo semakin menjadi..benar benar anak ini

Aku menghela nafas panjang,dan akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke sekolah sendiri

"paman,aku berangkat sendiri saja..Ichigo benar benar membuatku kesal"ucapku

"heee?kenapa putriku?apa Ichigo tak mau bangun?"tanya paman Isshin,ayah Ichigo

"Tidak"aku mengatakan sambil menghela nafas panjang

Selagi paman Isshin menggerutu tidak jelas tentang putranya,aku termenung memikirkan sesuatu dan menatap paman Isshin dengan tingkah konyolnya lalu tersenyum sendu

Akhirnya aku benar benar berangkat sendiri,dijalan aku memikirkan mengingat ngingat masa laluku dengan Ichigo dan keluarganya

TIN TINNN

"Nona,kalau jalan tolong lihat lihat"ucap seorang pengendara yang hampir menabrakku yang memang kuakui jalanku sedikit ngelantur

"hee?gomenasai"aku menundukkan kepalanya tanda permintaan maafku,seiring pengendara itu berlalu,aku menggumamkan sesuatu

"Ichi"

-Karakura High School-

"pagi sensei,maaf saya terlambat"seorang siswa memasuki kelas terburu buru,nafas terengah engah,baju acak acakan dan tidak mengetuk pintu dulu

"Kurosaki san,kali keberapa saya sudah melihat anda terlambat?"tanya Unohana sensei

"maaf sensei,saya berjanji tak akan mengulanginya"

"kau mengucapkannya lebih dari 10x Kurosaki san,bersihkan lapangan saat istirahat nanti sekarang silahkan duduk"

Ichigo berjalan menuju bangkunya yang ada disampingku

"kau keterlaluan pendek,kau benar benar meninggalkanku"Ichigo menatapku dengan kilat marah dimatanya

"kau sendiri yang minta ditinggal dasar stoberi"aku membalas tak mau kalah

Ichigo tak menjawab dan duduk,2 jam berlalu dan kami tetap diam selama pelajaran berlangsung dan satupun dari kami yang ingin memulai pembicaraan sampai pada jam istirahat aku menghampiri Ichigo di atap sekolah sambil membawa keranjang bekal

"Ichi,ayo makan..aku sudah buatkan yakisoba dan ocha"tawarku sambil menyodorkan yakisoba dan segelas ocha

"kau"Ichigo menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan

"aku?"tanyaku tak mengerti

"kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?membangunkanku di pagi hari,mengajakku makan siang dan mencoba maumu?"kata kata Ichigo benar benar membuatku kaget dan perih didalam hatiku

"apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ya,dan kapan semua ini akan berakhir?sudah cukup 2 tahun kau kau menyukaiku?kalau iya,maaf aku tidak menyukaimu"aku mengutuki diriku sendiri karena tak bisa menjawab apapun,sedikit perih terasa di hatiku

"baiklah,aku akan masuk ke kelas duluan..itu bekalmu"aku beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Ichigo dengan yakisobanya

"sebentar lagi Ichigo,tunggulah sebentar lagi dan aku akan menghilang seperti buih dalam lautan"aku menatap Ichigo dari kejauhan dengan air mata menggenang di mataku

TBC

Yatta!Chappy 3 kalau ceritanya pendek dan alurnya agak membingungkan,Aya masih belajar ._. tapi dimohon Reviewnya *bow* semuanya Aya terima,kritik pun silahkan kirim :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Bleach selalu milik Tite Kubo sensei,Aya cuman minjem karakternya doang ._.v

Mohon maaf kalau banyak typo atau kesalahan lainnya,Aya author baru soalnya ^^

15 Hendrik Widyawati:Iyaaa,biar jelas masa lalu Rukia itu gimana dan biar alur ceritanya lebih dimengerti ^^

Ikma chan:Arigato Ikma Chan,Aya akan berusaha supaya bisa lebih baik lagi ^^

Chappy 4

Rukia POV

Jam 1 siang dan aku masih duduk di ujung kasurku memandang seluruh keadaan kamarku,Buku berserakan,baju bajuku tercecer ke seluruh penjuru kamarku,banyak pecahan botol parfum yang terbuat dari kaca dan aroma parfumnya menyebar ke seluruh kamar,wallpaper kamarku yang berwarna putih dengan gradasi bunga lavender bahkan hancur kusobek,gorden kamar yang biasa sudah terbuka rapih sejak pagi masih duduk di kasurku yang terdapat noda darah,darah siapa?darahku tentunya.

FLASHBACK

Setelah aku sadar dari tidur panjangku,aku melihat jam dan ternyata masih pagi,baru jam masuk ke dalam kamarku dan kami larut dalam keheningan,tak ada satupun yang ,tak mampu.

"nampaknya tak ada yang kakak ingin bicarakan"aku bicara tanpa memandang kakakku sedikitpun,aku tau itu tidak sopan dan cara bicaraku pun tidak sepatutnya diucapkan oleh seorang nona muda Keluarga Kuchiki pada kakaknya sendiri

"aku pulang lebih awal karena mendengar kabarmu kemarin"kakak berucap datar dan memandang lurus keluar jendela

"karena mendengar kabarku kemarin?lalu,kakak kemana saat mendengar kabarku yang kemarin kemarin?ah,aku tau..kakak pasti sibuk"aku bicara semakin pelan,rasanya suaraku hampir habis

"maaf"

"hanya itu?hanya 'maaf' dan tiba tiba kakak membawaku pergi ke London tanpa bicara dulu padaku?tanpa menanyakan apa keinginanku?"

"apa keinginanmu?"sekarang kakak baru bertanya

"aku mau keluar dari semua ini,karena itu..setelah kita pergi,aku mohon jangan kembali ke tempat ini setidaknya untu beberapa waktu"aku bicara semakin datar,aku sedikit aneh karena tak pernah terfikir akan bicara seperti ini

"baik,lakukan apapun yang kau mau untuk hari kita berangkat"kakak berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar kamarku

"asal kau tau Rukia,aku melakukan semua ini untukmu"suara kakak sangat pelan nyaris tak terdengar tapi karena keadaan kamarku sangat sunyi,kata kata itu terdengar di telingaku.

Mendengar kata kata itu muncul rasa bingung dalam fikiranku mulai berkelabat

'jadi siapa yang egois kak?aku atau kakak?'rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin dan terjun dari tempat paling aku..tidak bisa

Aku berdiri,mencabut selang infus yang masih menempel di punggung tangan kananku,berjalan menuju rak buku,melempar semua buku yang ada disitu,aku membuka lemariku dan menghamburkan seluruh baju ku sampai kamarku seperti lautan baju,aku menuju meja riasku,banyak botol parfum dan alat rias disitu aku memandangnya lalu tanganku bergerak melempar semuanya sampai botol kaca parfumku pecah dan pecahannya tak tak terlihat aku menginjak pecahan kaca itu tanpa terasa perih di telapak kakiku aku melihat noda darah bercampur bau parfum aku naik ke atas kasurku dengan dengan darah masih menetes,duduk diam disana berjam jam tanpa membersihkan lukaku,atau pun kamarku,keadaanku benar benar kusam,wajahku berantakkan.

FLASHBACK OFF

"nona muda!tolong buka pintunya nona,nona belum sarapan dan sekarang nona harus makan siang"salah satu maidku memanggilku,haah sudah 5 jam aku mengurung dikamar sejak kakakku keluar dari kamarku

"Jangan ada yang masuk!"aku berteriak karena pintu kamarku tidak kukunci

Para maidku terdiam,aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada membuka pintu kamarku dan melihat maidku tetap berdiri dengan kereta makanan di sampingnya

"maaf aku berteriak,aku akan turun sekarang"maidku melihat keaadaanku yang seperti orang gila dengan darah di kakiku otomatis langsung panik

"nona terluka?Seseorang tolong bawa nona muda ke ruang perawatan!"salahsatu maidku memanggil yang lain dan mengantarku ke ruang perawatan

Saat alkohol menyentuh kakiku rasa perih tak terasa di kakiku,perasaanku rasanya hampa,fikiranku melayang dan akhirnya aku memutuskan menelpon seseorang

"Halo?"terdengar suara diseberang sana

"dengan siapa ini?"tanyanya,aku tak bisa bicara,aku hanya tak mengenaliku karena aku menggunakan nomor lain

"kalau begitu akan kumatikan"

"jangan!"ujarku

"pendek?"tanyanya

"Ichigo…bisakah kita bertemu?"aku memberanikan diri mengajaknya bertemu

"untuk apa?aku malas..akan kututup"

"aku mohon!aku berjanji ini yang terakhir,setelah itu…aku tak akan menggangumu lagi"suaraku bergetar menahan tangis

"terserah"

"taman di dekat rumahmu,10 menit lagi aku tunggu"

Dia tak menjawab apapun dan langsung mematikan sambungannya,aku beranjak keluar ruang perawatan

"tolong antar aku ke taman dekat rumah Kurosaki"aku berjalan pincang dengan kaki dibalut perban keluar,dan tak lama mobil sedan hitam menghampiriku,aku masuk dan menuju taman

Rukia POV end

Sepasang mata beriris kelabu melihat keluar jendela saat sesosok gadis berambut hitam memasuki mobil sedan di depan rumahnya

"Hisana,apa yang harus kulakukan?Rukia…dia menyukai bocah itu"Byakuya menatap kepergian mobil itu lalu berpaling

-Taman-

"nona,kita sudah sampai"perkataan supir yang menyetir mobil membuyarkan lamunan Rukia,dia melihat keluar jendela dan menyadari dia sudah sampai di taman

"hn,baiklah..terima kasih,paman langsung kembali ke mansion saja,saya bisa pulang sendiri"Rukia tersenyum asli mungkin berusaha menutupi perasaannya

"tapi kaki nona masih sakit,biar saya tunggu disini ya nona"

"aku tidak apa apa paman,aku takut akan lama…paman pulang saja"Rukia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju taman,hari sudah siang,sudah hampir sore tepatnya

Rukia melihat jam tangannya

"aku tepat waktu,sudah jam setengah 3 ya?"Rukia melihat sekelilingnya,ada beberapa anak anak bermain di kotak pasir,di memilih duduk di ayunan sambil menunggu Ichigo

Rukia menunduk,hatinya berkecamuk mengingat dia akan menemui Ichigo mungkin untuk yang terakhir.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"Rukia mendongakan kepalanya dan dilihat orang yang ditunggu sudah datang,Rukia tersenyum kecil

"duduklah dulu"Tawar Rukia,Ichigo duduk diayunan disebelah Rukia

"langsung saja bisa?"Ichigo bertanya dengan datar

"hhh,baiklah..Maaf"Ucap Rukia lembut

"kau sadar kalau kau salah,menyebalkan dan mengganggu?"

"iya,karena itu aku mohon.."Rukia melihat ke langit

"bangunlah lebih pagi,supaya kau bisa sarapan dan tidak terlambat"Ichigo terdiam,apa maksudnya?

"makanlah makanan yang sehat,jangan jajan sembarangan..kau ini kan calon dokter,jadi jangan sampai sakit"Rukia masih menatap langit

"kalau sudah pulang sekolah,jangan kemana mana lagi..ayahmu selalu mengkhawatirkanmu bila kau belum pulang lewat dari waktunya"Ichigo merasa sedang diceramahi oleh seorang ibu yang menasihati anaknya

"jangan suka mengajak ayahmu bertengkar,dan.."Rukia terdiam

"dan apa?kau sedang menceramahiku atau apa?kau sok tau sekali,seakan akan kau tau segalanya tentangku!"nada bicara Ichigo sedikit meninggi

"ya aku tau,tapi aku tak harus mengucapkan semuanya kan?hahaha"Rukia tertawa kecil

"kau membuang waktukku pendek,dan aku tak mengerti ucapanmu"Ichigo berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Rukia,namun tangan Rukia menahannya

"tunggu..aku mohon sebentar saja"suara Rukia mulai gergetar

Ichigo merasa tangan Rukia sangat dingin,dan ucapannya pun sangat aneh..Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh.

"aku minta maaf karena selalu bersikap menyebalkan,mengikutimu setiap hari dan mengganggumu..tapi jujur aku tak bermaksud mulai besok aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi,sampaikan salamku dan paman Isshin dan permintaan maafku karena tak bisa menemani Yuzu belanja lagi dan bermain baseball dengan Karin lagi"Rukia berdiri dan hendak pergi tapi dia berbalik lagi

"dan satu lagi…bisakah kau memanggil namaku sekali saja?dan banyaklah tersenyum supaya kerutan di wajahmu tertutupi hihihi,Jaa ne Kurosaki Ichigo"Rukia terkikik dan berbalik meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih mencerna perkataannya

'_sayonara Ichigo ' _batin Rukia

"gadis itu kenapa?"Ichigo mengkerutkan keningnya masih tak memandang punggung mungil Rukia yang berjalan sedikit pincang dan mulai menjauh dan hilang dari pandangannya

"hahhh,gadis aneh..membuang waktukku saja"Ichigo mengambil langkah pulang dan kata kata Rukia tadi larut saja dalam pikirannya

-Kuchiki Mansion-

Rukia pulang jalan kaki walaupun dengan kakinya sedang sakit,dia memaksakan dan alhasil,kakinya bengkak sampai di mansionnya,karena jarak Taman tadi dengan Mansion Kuchiki agak jauh.

Rukia tertidur saat sampai dikamarnya,kamarnya sudah rapih dari keadaan sebelumnya,bahkan seprai nya pun sudah diganti dan tak ada noda darah terbangun jam 9 malam karena merasa lapar,memang rasanya Rukia belum makan dari pagi.

Rukia berjalan gontai ke ruang makan,dan tak menemukan apapun untuk dimakan,jadi dia pergi ke dapur dan berhubung sangat lapar dan tak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk memasak,jadilah Rukia memasak Ramen.10 menit kemudian Rukia sudah di ruang makan dengan semangkuk ramen panas dihadapannya,Rukia menyendok suapan pertama dan mulai meniupnya

Tiba tiba,kilatan ingatan Rukia yang lalu kembali lewat seakan mengejek Rukia

"_Rukia nee-chan!Ramennya sudah siap,ayo kita makan!"Yuzu berteriak dari dapur memanggil Rukia yang ada di ruang keluarga menonton pertandingan baseball dengan Karin dengan sigap langsung berlari ke dapur bersama Karin_

"_yatta!Ramen!"Karin berteriak girang dan langsung menarik kursi dan duduk_

"_dimana Ichigo,Yuzu-chan?"tanya Rukia sambil menarik kursi_

"_entahlah,mungkin membaca komik di kamar"_

"_akan kupanggil dia,kalian duluan saja"Rukia beranjak naik ke kamar Ichigo_

_TOKK TOKK_

_Rukia mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo dan mengintip terkejut melihat keadaan kamar Ichigo,benar benar seperti kapal pecah,Rukia memunguti sampah yang berserakan,membuka jendela dan memindahkan baju kotor ke keranjang baju Rukia tak menemukan Ichigo,jadi Rukia melanjutkan saja acara bersih bersihnya,sampai…_

"_kyaaaaa!Ichigo mesum!"teriak Rukia seraya membalikkan badannya sedangkan Ichigo menutup telinganya_

"_kau sendiri kenapa berisik?"Ichigo menutup pintu kamarnya supaya ayah dan adik adiknya tidak menyerbu mereka_

"_ka-kau sendiri ke-kenapa ti-tidak mengenakan baju?!"Rukia berbalik dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat_

"_bajuku kan disini,katakan saja aku ini sexy iya kan?kau terpesona pada ku kan?"Ichigo tersenyum mesum sedangkan Rukia semakin memerah (?)_

"_kata siapa?sudahlah,aku lapar,turunlah..Yuzu-chan sudah membuatkan ramen"Rukia dengan cepat keluar kamar Ichigo dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Rukia_

_Saat Ichigo turun kebawah,dia melihat adik dan ayahnya bercanda dan tertawa bersama gadis yang tidak disukainya kemudian tersenyum._

_Rukia yang melihat kehadiran Ichigo dan tersenyum kecil saat Ichigo tersenyum memandangnya_

'_aku pasti bisa membuatnya tersenyum!dan langkah pertama adalah ramen!'batin Rukia dengan girang_

Rukia mengingat lagi kejadian itu,namun berusaha tak menghiraukannya dan kembali menyantap ramennya yang sudah mulai dingin.

Rukia kembali ke kamarnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya,dan berdiri di balkon kamarnya dan menatap langit penuh bintang dan kembali mengingat sesuatu,ini malam terakhirnya disini.

Rukia masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dan menutup jendela balkon dan kembali tidur.

-Ichigo's Room-

"apa maksud gadis pendek itu?aku masih tak mengerti"Ichigo menggumamkan kata kata itu sambil berbaring di ranjang,dia masih tak bisa tidur memikirkan kata kata gadis Ichigo menyadari sesuatu

"_bisakah kau memanggil namaku sekali saja?" _Ichigo menyadari kalau selama ini kalau dihitung hampir 2 tahun,Ichigo tak pernah sekalipun memanggil nama gadis itu,pasti dia memanggilnya dengan 'pendek' atau yang semacamnya

"dia kan memang pendek,kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia sih?sudah ah,lebih baik aku tidur"Ichigo memiringkan badannya mencari posisi terbaik dan pergi ke alam mimpi

Keesokan harinya,jam 7 pagi Rukia siap dengan kepindahannya hari ini,dengan penampilannya yang sangat anggun,dengan dibalut dress putih polos,sepatu flat putih berwarna senada dan jangan lupakan perban yang masih melilit kakinya,dengan jepit rambut bergambar chappy menghiasi rambutnya membuat penampilan Rukia sangat cantik walaupun sangat sederhana

"selamat pagi nona,semoga nona sampai tujuan dan betah disana"para maid Rukia sudah berkumpul di depan kamar Rukia dan saat Rukia keluar mereka sudah menyambut Rukia.

"Selamat pagi semuanya,terima kasih untuk selama ini kalian selalu membantuku,aku akan merindukan kalian"Rukia memeluk satu persatu maidnya

"apa barang nona masih ada?"tanya salah satu maid

"hmm,ya masih ada 1 kotak,tolong bawakan ke bawah ya..selamat tinggal semua"Rukia sedikit membungkuk dan berlalu pergi sambil menarik memang dibesarkan untuk tidak pandang bulu,siapapun itu bahkan maidnya sekalipun,Rukia harus selalu sopan dan menghormati itu yang pernah diajarkan Kuchiki Hisana,mendiang kakak Rukia padanya.

"selamat pagi kakak"Rukia menyapa kakaknya yang sudah berdiri rapi di ruang utama

"pagi,sudah siap?"

"sudah,oh tunggu sebentar"Rukia meninggalkan kopernya dan berlari ke kamarnya

"Sakura-san?bisa aku minta tolong untuk terakhir kali?"tanya Rukia pada maid pribadi Rukia bernama Sakura Miyazawa

"apapun nona"Maid itu tersenyum tulus dan Rukia membisikkan sesuatu dan memberikan secarik kertas dan kembali turun ke bawah

"ayo kak,kita berangkat!"Rukia berjalan santai dan menarik kopernya,kakaknya yang melihat tingkah Rukia sedikit lega

"Akhirnya,dia bisa meninggalkan bocah itu"Gumam Byakuya

"Sayonara Byakuya-sama dan Rukia-sama,semoga kalian selamat sampai tujuan"Seluruh maid dan staff mansion memberi salam pada Rukia dan Byakuya.

Rukia masuk ke dalam mobil dengan Byakuya dan mobil itu mulai melaju menjauh meninggalkan Mansion,Karakura dan..Ichigo

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chappy 5

TINGG TONGG

Bunyi bel di kediaman Kurosaki membuat kepala keluarga itu bangun dari persemediannya (?) yang tadi sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sambil meresapi kopi Isshin membuka pintu dan melihat seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum padanya.

"ada titipan dari nona Rukia,saya permisi"wanita itu berbalik dan berjalan pulang

"hee?Rukia-chan?apa dia tidak datang lagi?"Isshin sedikit bingung dan masuk saat melihat Ichigo turun,Isshin mengumpulkan Yuzu,Karin dan Ichigo di ruang keluarga sedankan dia membacakan suratnya

_**Untuk:Keluarga Kurosaki**_

_**Pertama,aku minta maaf karena tak bisa mengantarkan surat ini sendiri karena kakakku ada urusan dikantor dan aku harus ikut dengannya dulu sebelum ke bandara..oh iya,aku akan pindah hari kasih untuk kalian semua,kalian mau menemaniku selama 2 tahun ini .aku sangat senang dan menghabiskan banyak waktu menyenangkan bersama kalian.**_

_**Untuk paman Isshin,terima kasih karena mau menerimaku seperti putrimu sendiri,aku sudah menganggapmu seperti ayahku sendiri,kau sangat baik dan lucu..Aku menyayangimu paman,dan pasti aku akan merindukan gayamu yang unik itu hahaha**_

_**Untuk Karin dan Yuzu,Karin maafkan aku,aku tak bisa menemanimu menonton atau bermain baseball lagi,tapi aku tak akan melewatkan pertandingan beseball tim Jepang sekalipun untukmu..Dan Yuzu,maafkan aku juga karena tak bisa lagi menemanimu belanja,jujur belanja denganmu sangat menyenangkan karena aku tak pernah bisa belanja untuk keperluan di untuk kalian berdua,aku akan sangatttttt merindukan kalian **_

_**Dan Ichigo,aku sudh mengatakannya sendiri untukmu kemarin kan?kalau kau tidak lupa hahaha…maaf,dan terima kasih karena kau selalu mengajarkan hal baru namaku Ichigo,sekali saja…**_

_**Sayonara minna**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kuchiki Rukia **_

Isshin,Yuzu dan Karin hanya bisa menangis tak percaya kalau seseorang yang sudah mereka anggap keluarga mereka sendiri pindah tanpa mengatakan apapun kecuali surat Ichigo hanya terdiam,dia baru menyadari maksud perkataan Rukia namun tetap diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

-Bandara-

'_Para penumpang Japan Airlines tujuan London silahkan memasuki gate F'_

Bunyi pengumuman itu lantas membuat orang orang berbaris memasuki gate F dan sama seperti 2 orang berbeda kelamin dan berambut senada juga ikut berbaris.

"kau yakin Rukia?"tanya Byakuya

"sangat yakin"Rukia menatap lurus dan tersenyum

-Karakura High School-

Ichigo masuk ke kelas dengan langkah gontai dan duduk di bangkunya biasa dan saat pelajaran mulai Ichigo sama sekali tak bisa fokus,fikirannya entah dimana dia merasa sepi karena biasanya Rukia akan duduk disampingnya walapun sudah berulang kali dia mencoba untuk mengusirnya

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun"sapa Inoue

"ohayou Hime"

"Kudengar Kuchiki-san pindah,apa benar?"

"mungkin,aku tak peduli"

"oh"

'_kau begitu tertarik padaku hingga sama sekali tak peduli dengan Rukia..Benar benar bodoh'_ Inoue membatin

Ichigo dan Inoue semakin dekat dari hari ke hari,dan Ichigo menjadi semakin suka pada Inoue walaupun Inoue sepertinya tidak merasakan demikian.

4 tahun kemudian

Seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang sepinggang dengan dibalut mantel bulu berwarna crème dengan stoking hitam,boots heels berwarna putih dengan topi rajut menghiasi surai hitamnya dan tak lupa kacamata hitam keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara Jepang

"aku kembali lagi ya?kukira aku tak akan kembali"gadis berumur 21 tahun itu tersenyum sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menyetop taksi di depan bandara

"taman Karakura pak"Pak supir taksi langsung menuju Taman Karakura tujuan Rukia

"terima kasih"Rukia menyodorkan uang dan turun dari taksi itu,dia melihat taman itu,taman tempatnya terakhir kali bertemu dengan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo

Rukia duduk di ayunan yang dulu dia duduki,taman ini masih saja baru jam 10 pagi,dan anak anak mungkin sebentar lagi baru datang untuk bermain

Rukia memejamkan matanya,meresapi hembusan angin musin semi yang terasa sangat nyaman bagi Rukia.

-Di tempat lain-

Seorang pria dengan rambut nyentrik sedang berjalan jalan di sekitar rumahnya setelah berbelanja untuk makan malam bersama Ichigo,seorang dokter muda di Rumah sakit Karakura dan walaupun dia masih muda dan masih sekolah,dia dikenal banyak orang karena keramahannya pada pasien dan suksesnya dalam beberapa operasi besar walaupun usianya masih sangat muda.

"anginnya sangat nyaman"Ichigo berjalan pelan dan entah kenapa dia bukan berjalan ke rumahnya tapi ke Taman Karakura

"eh?kenapa aku ada disini?tapi aku sudah lama juga tidak kesini"Ichigo sedikit meringis mengingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu saat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Rukia

Ichigo berjalan di sekitar taman itu dan saat akan menuju ayunan,dia melihat sorang gadis bersurai panjang sedang duduk di ayunan sambil memejamkan matanya,dia jadi ingat gadis itu,dia sangat suka angin musim semi

FLASHBACK

Ichigo dan Rukia tengah di jalan pulang setelah belanja untuk makan malam karena ayahnya ingin masak sesuatu yang enak dan banyak,jadilah mereka berdua yang belanja karena Yuzu dan Karin sibuk membantu ayahnya

"Ne Ichi,bukankah angin musim semi sangat sejuk?"Rukia berjalan sambil menghirup nafas dalam dalam

"hn"hanya 2 konsonan itu yang terdengar oleh Rukia,tiba tiba Rukia berhenti berjalan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan tangannya

Ichigo berhenti karena menyadari tak ada orang disampingnya dan berbalik

"apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"tanya Ichigo

"aku berharap nanti akan berhembus angin yang kencang disertai dengan bunga sakura yang cantik menerpaku,aku membayangkan itu dan pasti akan sangat indah"

"kau kira ini drama atau film?itu hanya angin dari kipas angin raksasa yang diputar bersama kelopak bunga sakura untuk memberikan efek dramatis pada film itu"Ichigo bicara tegas

"heee?bisakah jangan kau hancurkan fantasiku ini?aku kan sedang berdoa,menyebalkan!"Rukia langsung berjalan mendahului Ichigo,sedangkan Ichigo hanya menggumamkan

"Dasar Bocah"

FLASHBACK OFF

Saat gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya,iris hazel ichigo bertemu dengan iris violet membelalakan matanya tak percaya apakah itu gadis pendek itu?dia sangat…cantik

Rukia membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dia lihat saat membuka matanya adalah sosok yang sangat ingin dia lupakan selama 4 tahun terakhir ini dan Rukia kembali bertemu dengannya

"ka-kau"Kali ini Ichigo yang tergagap,tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"aku?maaf aku tak mengenalmu,mungkin kau salah orang,aku permisi"Rukia berusaha menghindar tapi gagal saat Ichigo menahan meringis mengingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu saat itu Rukia lah yang menahan tangannya dan kepergiannya,tapi kali ini?Tertawalah Rukia,kau menang

"kau,gadis pendek itu kan?"

"maaf,saya bukan dia yang anda maksud,pemisi"

Saat Rukia berhasil melepaskan tangan Ichigo,Rukia hendak pergi saat..

"Rukia!"Ichigo memanggil namanya untuk pertama kalinya

"kau Rukia kan?"tanya Ichigo meyakinkan

"iya,aku Hitsugaya Rukia"Ichigo tersentak mendengar marga Rukia,Hitsugaya?

"kau,margamu kena-"kata kata Ichigo terpotong saat seorang pria yang bisa dibilang pendek (?) berambut biru datang dan menghampiri mereka

"kau disini?aku mencarimu daritadi"Pria tadi langsung mengamit tangan Rukia dengan tangannya

"Iya maaf aku tak memberitahumu"Rukia tersenyum lembut,Ichigo berdehem pelan

"maaf,Toshirou,kenalkan ini..teman lamaku"Rukia mengenalkan Toshirou hendak berjabat tangan memberikan tangan kanannya dan Ichigo menyambutnya

"Kurosaki Ichigo,teman lama Rukia"Ichigo sama sekali tak menampakkan ekspresi

"Hitsugaya Toshirou,tunangan Rukia"Ichigo terhenyak,tunangan?

"baiklah,ayo kita pulang Rukia..Kakakmu sudah menunggu"Hitsugaya berusaha membawa Rukia pergi dan Rukia membungkukkan badannya pada Ichigo dan bergegas pergi

"Rukia,apa aku terlalu kejam padamu?apa aku…Terlambat?"Ichigo memandang miris mobil yang dinaiki Rukia dan tunangannya itu.

Kalau dulu Rukia yang selalu mengejar Ichigo dan Ichigo yang selalu mendorongnya menjauh,Rukia yang menangis,Ichigo yang ?Rukia yang mendorongnya pergi,melepaskan tangannya dan melupakan karma?roda kehidupan yang berputar?kejam bukan Kurosaki Ichigo?

Ichigo beranjak pergi dari taman itu dan berjalan menuju rumahnya tanpa memberitahukan satupun dari anggota keluarganya tentang pertemuannya dengan gadis yang berarti untuk keluarganya ini


	6. Chapter 6

Chappy 6

Rukia POV

Setelah pamit dengan Ichigo,Toshirou mengantarku pulang ke tetap menggenggam erat tanganku.

'setelah sekian lama Ichigo,kau baru memanggil namaku'aku bicara dalam hati takut pria disebelahku mendengarnya

"Rukia?kau daritadi melamun yang terjadi?"tanya Toshirou lembut

"aku tidak apa-apa,aku hanya sedang mengingat kembali jalanan di Jepang"aku berbohong,untuk pertama kalinya aku bohong pada Toshirou.

"tapi kau…Sudahlah,kau tak mungkin bohong..aku percaya padamu"Toshirou tersenyum dan mengecup punggung tanganku yang masih digenggamnya

Saat sampai di London,kakak langsung membawaku menemui rekan bisnisnya,Hitsugaya Toshirou pria yang saat ini sangat baik padaku,dia selalu ada untukku,dan semakin lama aku semakin dekat 4 tahun di London,aku tidak pacaran dengan Toshirou tapi saat 2 bulan lalu dia melamarku..entahlah,aku menerimanya.

Saat kami sampai di apartemenku,kami turun dan berjalan tanpa bicara tapi tangan Toshirou tak melepas tanganku.

"3114..ini dia"aku mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka kenop pintunya

Aku menyukai tempat ini,cukup mungil tapi aku menyukainya mungkin karena aku tinggal mini bar,ruang tamunya lumayan luas dengan sofa berwarna crème yang membuat cantik tampilan apartemennya.

"Cukup bagus,kau suka?"tanya Toshirou

"Suka,sangat kasih"aku mengecup pipi Toshirou,apartemen ini memang hadiah darinya,katanya supaya Toshirou bisa juga tinggal di apartemen sebelahku

"bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?aku mau melihat lihat sebentar"Toshirou melepaskan genggaman tangannya,tanganku terasa panas karena Toshirou tidak melepasnya berjalan menuju kamar tidur utama yang nantinya akan ada balkon tapi jendelanya lebar,bisa dibilang pengganti tembok sehingga dia bisa melihat keadaan kota Karakura dengan jelas

Aku berdiri di depan jendela kamar,menikmati keindahan kota Karakura,tanpa sadar ternyata Toshirou juga mengikutiku masuk ke kamar.

"Kau cantik Rukia"Aku tersentak saat tangan Toshirou melingkari pinggangku dari belakang dan aku bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya menderu di dekat menyentuh tangannya yang melingkari pinggangku

"Toshirou,bila kukatakan aku…"aku diam,sesuatu dalam fikiranku tiba tiba memotong kalimatku,aku takut..aku takut menyakiti perasaan seseorang yang selalu menjaga dan mencintaiku,aku takut akan karma.

"bila kau apa Rukia?"Toshirou makin mengeratkan menunduk

"tidak apa apa,lupakan saja..aku lapar,kau mau makan?"aku bertanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kami

"hmm,ayo..kau mau makan apa?"

"bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan sambil mencari makanan?"aku membalikan badanku dan menatap matanya,pelukannya semakin erat

"ide bagus,aku merindukan Jepang"Toshirou mengecup keningku yang tertutupi poniku ringan dan melepaskan mengambil tas selempangku dan berjalan menghampiri Toshirou yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu mengunci pintu dan kami berjalan bersama

Rukia POV end

-Ichigo's House-

Normal POV

Yuzu dan Karin menyusun piring piring di meja saat Isshin memasuki ruang makan dan Ichigo turun dari kamarnya karena mencium aroma daging panggang yang menggiurkan

"makanannya sudah siap"Karin menyerukan saat melihat ayah dan kakaknya datang

Mereka makan dalam keheningan,hanya bunyi denting sendok yang menyentuh piring yang terdengar

"ahh,ayah merindukan Rukia chan"Isshin memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat buat sambil melirik Ichigo

"aku juga"Karin menyambung

"aku merindukan masakan Rukia nee-chan"Yuzu ikut ikutan

Ichigo mendengarnya hanya tetap melanjutkan makannya dan sesekali menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal mengingat tadi dia bertemu dengan sosok yang sedang dibicarakan keluargnya ini

"Ichigo,kau tidak merindukannya?"tanya Isshin pelan

"hm,tidak"Ichigo tetap fokus pada makanannya

'Entahlah,aku bingung' Ichigo bicara dalam hati

Setelah makan malam berakhir,Ichigo kembali ke kamar dia merasa dia mendengar handphone-nya berbunyi,Ichigo membuka layar hp flip-nya

_Unknown Number_

"halo?"Ichigo memulai

"yo !Stoberi baka!" Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya,beraninya orang lain main telpon dan memanggilnya stoberi?

"kau?Renji?"

"apa kabarmu Ichigo?"tanya yang di seberang sana

"hei,aku sedang bertanya babon!"Ichigo sedikit kesal

"hehehe,aku Renji dan kau masih setia dengan rambut oranye mu itu?"

"setia?memang aku terlahir seperti ini bodoh" rasanya Ichigo ingin menjambak rambut merah Renji

"iya iya,kau ini masih sensitif berubah"

"kau berharap aku berubah seperti apa?seperti babon bodoh sepertimu?"

"heh!siapa yang bodoh?katakan saja kau merindukan teman bodohmu ini!"

Ichigo tertawa keras,rasanya ingin menyikut perut temannya yang satu ini

"hei!apanya yang lucu?aku sedang bicara,benar benar tidak sopan"

"baiklah,maafkan sudah kembali ke Jepang?"

"sudah,2 hari yang ,aku lapar,kutunggu di restauran seafood yang baru buka itu ya"

"hei!kau menyuruhku?dan apa maksudmu dengan restauran seafood yang baru buka?"

"iya,aku tega bila aku mati kelaparan karena kau tak mau menemaniku makan seafood di restauran baru itu?"

"bodoh,tapi restauran mana?"

"aduh!kau ini ya,itu restauran seafood mewah yang baru buka cabang di Jepang dan kau tidak tau?"

"aku benar benar tidak tau,lagipula untuk apa aku makan di restauran bila masakan adikku lebih enak"

"pantas kau jomblo sejak SMA"

"kupastikan akan kupatahkan lenganmu bila kau bicara lagi"

"iya baik,jadi?kutunggu ya,aku sudah "

Ichigo menautkan alisnya,Renji memutuskan sambungan teleponnya Ichigo tidak ada shift malam,jadi dia bebas untuk keluar malam ini kecuali besok dia harus datang pagi pagi sekali ke rumah sakit

Ichigo menghela nafas,dia meraih jaket di lemarinya dan turun ke bawah

"nii-chan mau kemana malam malam begini?"tanya Yuzu yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dengan Karin

"temankku baru pulang dari luar negeri,dia mengajakku makan, memaksa tepatnya"

Yuzu terkikik geli sedangkan Karin masih asik dengan cemilan di tangannya

"oh iya,katakan pada ayah aku akan pulang terlambat"Ichigo meraih kunci mobilnya

"ayah tidak di rumah,katanya dia sedang ada urusan di luar"Yuzu tersenyum

"baiklah,kalian kunci pintu bila ayah belum pulang,aku yakin ayah bawa kunci"

Ichigo mengeluarkan mobil sport merahnya dari garasi dan mulai memacu gasnya sampai ke restauran yang dimaksud Renji

Boleh Ichigo akui,restauran ini sangat mewah,arsitekturnya sangat berkelas dengan gaya Italia

"hei!"seseorang menepuk bahu kanan Ichigo,ternyata Renji

"wow,rambutmu masih menyilaukan mataku!"

"kau kurang ajar Renji"

"baiklah,ayo kita duduk aku sudah reservasi tempat"

Mereka memesan makanan masing-masing,dan ngobrol layaknya teman mulai dari karir mereka,dan masa masa SMA mereka

"bagaimana tim basket saat kutinggalkan?"Renji mengangkat gelas wine nya dan mulai meneguknya

"mana kutau,memang aku ikut klub basket"Ichigo berucap datar

"kau benar benar membosankan ya"

"hn,memang"

"oh iya,besok aku mau kau bertemu dengan seseorang."Renji membisikkan nya di depan muka Ichigo sontak saja Ichigo memundurkan wajahnya

"siapa?"

"ada aja,kau lihat saja besok"

"aku ada shift pagi besok"

"kau ini!sebentar saja,setelah itu kau boleh kembali pada pasien pasienmu"

"baiklah,kau selalu memaksaku"Ichigo berujar membuat Renji tertawa menang

Mereka terus bicara dan tak terasa sudah larut,Renji pamit dan pulang duluan dan besok akan mengajak Ichgo ke suatu pun pulang ke rumahnya

-Rukia's apartment-

"Rukia,besok akan kutunggu jam 9 ya"Toshirou mengantar Rukia ke kamarnya,mereka makan malam,berjalan jalan sebentar,mendatangi kuil kuil suci,menonton film dan makan kue ikan di pinggir jalan

"iya,lagipula kamarmu disebelah kan"Rukia tersenyum lembut

"baiklah,aku masuk dulu "Toshirou berjalan menjauh dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri

Rukia menutup pintu dan berjalan gontai ke memejamkan matanya di atas kasur

"aku harus bersiap,besok aku harus berangkat pagi"Rukia beranjak bangun melepas mantelnya,sepatunya dan menghapus riasan tipis di wajah cantiknya

Rukia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama chappy dan tertidur

Keesokan paginya Rukia bangun dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi,mencuci wajahnya dan mandi di berdiri di depan kopernya karena dia belum sempat membereskan baju bajunya kemarin

"aku harus pakai yang mana ya?"Rukia sibuk mengaduk ngaduk isi kopernya mencari baju yang cocok untuk hari ini dan tiba tiba dia teringat berlari ke ruang tamu dan melihat sebuah kotak putih di sofanya

_**To: my Rukia**_

_**Pakailah gaun ini,aku yakin kau kebingungan mencari gaun yang tepat**_

_**Love,Hitsugaya Toshirou**_

Rukia tersenyum lebar dan membawa kotaknya ke kamarnya,saat dia membuka kotaknya,dia kaget karena melihat gaun yang diinginkannya berada di panjang berwarna violet dengan lengan panjang dan pita putih melingkar di daerah pinggangnya,memang sangat sederhana,tapi itulah yang disukai yang sangat sederhana

'dia memang terlalu baik untukku'Batin Rukia

20 menit kemudian Rukia sudah siap dengan gaunnya,riasan tipis tak menutupi wajah porselen Rukia,heels putih polos dan tidak lupa rambut panjang gelombangnya yang dia gerai menambah nilai plus untuk penampilannya

TING TONG

Rukia berbalik saat mendengar bunyi bel dan langsung membuka pintu apartemennya saat Toshirou berdiri disana dengan tuxedonya yang membuat kaum hawa yang melihatnya pasti jatuh hati

"aku tau kau pasti terlihat sempurna"Toshirou tersenyum saat melihat penampilan Rukia

"terima kasih,kau juga terlihat tampan"

"sudah siap?"Toshirou memberikan tangannya dan Rukia mengambill tas tentengnya dan mengunci pintu apartemennya

Mereka memasuki mobil Toshirou dan mulai melaju kesuatu tempat

Ichigo sudah siap dengan jas dan kemeja polos tanpa dasi,dia berdiri di sebuah hotel mewah dan menunggu seseorang

"yo!maaf terlambat"Renji datang dan langsung menghampiri Ichigo yang menunggunya di lobi hotel

"kau selalu cepat,aku hanya minta izin sebentar"Ichigo mulai kesal

"kau kan dokter sukses,pasti punya banyak asisten,suruh saja juga kan manusia"Renji mendecak sebal

"tapi pasienku..ah lupakan,bicara denganmu tak ada gunanya"

Mereka masuk ke dalam lift dengan beberapa orang yang sama rapihnya dengan mereka

"hei,sebenarnya ini acara apa?"bisik Ichigo

"ulang tahun temanku,dia temanmu juga kalau kau menganggapnya"Renji memasang wajah lift mereka berhenti pada lantai 7 hotel itu mereka melihat kerumunan orang dengan pakaian resmi

"selamat pagi semuanya"seorang pria berambut putih menyapa diatas panggung menggunakan mikrofon kepada semua yang hadir disitu,Ichigo membelalakan matanya..itu kan,Hitsugaya Toshirou,tunangan Rukia kan?

"saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian karena telah hadir hari ini,hari ini saya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada seorang gadis luar biasa,cantik,pintar dan pendamping hidup saya,Kuchiki Rukia"riuh tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan itu,Ichigo ?dia membuka layar handphone-nya dan

_**Tanggal 14 Januari**_

Ichigo terhenyak,dia baru ingat hari ini ulang tahun mata hazel Ichigo berputar mencari sosok tersebut dan terdiam saat melihat Rukia menaiki panggung dengan anggunnya

"selamat pagi,dan saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian pada hari terima kasih atas sambutannya dari Hitsugaya Toshirou,tunangan tidak akan panjang lebar,jadi biarkan kakak saya yang akan melanjutkan"Rukia menjauh dari mikrofon saat Byakuya menaiki panggung itu.

"selamat pagi,saya selaku pimpinan Kuchiki Corporation mengucapkan selamat datang dan salam hangat dari keluarga besar ini,salah satu wanita yang paling berharga bagi saya bertambah usia dan semakin saya,Kuchiki Rukia sekarang berumur 22 tahun,dan baru pulang dari London untuk melanjutkan studinya agar kelak semakin siap menggantikan saya memimpin perusahaan."Byakuya mulai panjang lebar

"karena itu,hari ini juga saya melantik Rukia sebagai wakil direktur Kuciki Corp. dengan keputusan para pemegang saham yang juga setuju akan keputusan hanya itu,saya tutup terima kasih"Byakuya menjauh dan turun dari panggung dengan wajah datar,sementara para tamu di ballroom hotel itu tepuk tangan

Acara tersebut berjalan lancar,setidaknya untuk tidak untuk Kurosaki Ichigo yang dari tadi merutuki dirinya sendiri

'_sial!si babon merah ini kenapa tidak mengatakan kalau dia akan menghadiri ulang tahun Rukia!'_ Ichigo berteriak dalam hati

"Yo,kenapa tidak makan?kau diet?"Renji datang dan menepuk bahu Ichigo membuat Ichigo mengerenyitkan dahinya

"babon baka!"Ichigo menjitak kepala merah mengelus kepalanya dan tersenyum licik

"heee,kau berencana membelikannya kado ya?"

"a-apa?tidak,aku hanya lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun Rukia"

"hmm,memang kau pernah ingat ulang tahunnya?memanggil namanya saja kau tak pernah.."Renji menerawang mengingat kembali masa masa SMA mereka

Ichigo diam,dia baru melihat sekeliling dan mata hazelnya menangkap iris lavender sedang menatapnya lekat dari kejauhan

"Renji,aku akan berkeliling"Ichigo mrninggalkan Renji yang sibuk memakan kue kue yang disajikan,sedangkan Renji hanya mangap mangap tanda mengerti

"Selamat.."Ichigo mendekat,Rukia memandangnya lama dan menjawab

"untuk apa?"

"dipromosikannya kau,dan ulangtahunmu"Rukia tersenyum kecut

"ya,terima kasih"

Mereka diam cukup lama saat Rukia mulai bicara

"bagaimana kabar paman Isshin,Yuzu dan Karin?"tanya Rukia

"oyaji baik baik saja,bulan depan Karin akan sekolah di Tokyo,paman Uruhara akan buka cabang disana jadi Karin bisa ikut belajar cara menjalankan toko"

Rukia manggut manggut,dan menghela nafas panjang

"kenapa?"tanya Ichigo

"aku bosan"

"ini kan ulang tahunmu?"

"iya,tapi lebih mirip acara datang mewakili perusahaan mereka,bukan karena mereka benar benar ingin datang"

Ichigo menatap gadis di depannya dan terbesit ide

"mau berkeliling?"Mata Rukia langsung berbinar

Mereka berjalan menuju kolam renang hotel,Rukia mencabut sepatu heelsnya dan menentengnya.

"kakimu tidak dingin?"Ichigo melihat kaki Rukia yang pucat

"tidak"

"Ichigo?"suara parau nyaris tak terdengar namun Ichigo berada didekatnya dan mendengarnya

"ya?"

"kenapa….kau seperti ini?"Rukia berhenti berjalan dan Ichigo pun begitu saat mendengar pertanyaan Rukia

"maksudmu?"

"kau…begitu baik padaku,tak ada sikap dingin dan aroganmu padaku seperti dulu"Rukia menunduk menyembunyikan bulir bulir air mata yang mulai menuruni pipinya

"aku…"Ichigo diam seribu bahasa,dia seperti di skak mat

"kau tak perlu seperti ini,kalau kau memang muak melihatku jangan bertemu denganku,bukankah kau membenciku?"Ichigo masih diam

"aku memang salah kembali Jepang,tapi aku mohon..kau tak perlu melakukan semua ini"Ichigo ingin bicara tapi rasanya seluruh tubuhnya membeku

"setelah aku menikah 2 bulan lagi,aku akan pergi selamanya jadi kau tak akan melihatku -"

"CUKUP!"Ichigo berteriak dan mencengkram bahu Rukia erat

"apa aku tak boleh minta maaf atas kesalahanku dulu?"cengkraman Ichigo merenggang

"mungkin mustahil bagiku untuk berharap bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal,jadi kau tak perlu pergi,ataupun menikah dengan..dengan orang lain"Ichigo merosot dan berlutut dihadapan Rukia

"aku mohon,aku ingin melindungimu darinya"Rukia tersentak,siapa?

"siapa?melindungiku dari siapa?"Rukia berlutut dan menatap Ichigo

"kau tak perlu tau,cukup biarkan aku tak perlu menganggapku"Ichigo menghapus jejak air mata dipipi porselen Rukia

"kita masuk saja,udaranya semakin dingin"Ichigo bangun dan membawa Rukia ikut berdiri

Rukia mengangguk dan mereka masuk kembali ke langsung pamit pada Rukia dan Renji karena alasan ada pasien yang mencarinya

Ichigo keluar dari lift,merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar

_**Unknown number**_

'siapa?'batin Ichigo

"moshi-moshi?"

"_Konichiwa,Kurosaki-kun"_Tubuh Ichigo menegang mendengar suara diseberang sana

"apa maumu?"tanya Ichigo dengan nada dingin

"_santai saja Kurosaki-kun,gadis itu sedang berulang tahun eh?"_

"sok tau"

"_jangan akan menghancurkannya pelan "_wanita itu tertawa membuat Ichigo mendecak kesal

"kalau kau menyentuhnya,kau akan menyesal"seraya Ichigo berjalan memasuki mobil sportnya di parkiran

"_tujuanku Kuchiki,kalau gadis itu..mungkin hanya penutup"_

"aku bersumpah aku ingin membunuhmu saat ini"

"_hee,kau jahat sekali ,aku ada urusan aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti,jangan merindukanku Kuosaki-kun"_

"rindu pada iblis sepertimu..aku lebih baik mati"Ichigo langsung menutup handphone flip-nya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai melaju

'_**aku akan memburumu Orihime Inoue'**_Sumpah Ichigo dalam hati

Tbc

Balasan review:

**Snow:**di chapter ini keliatan kan maksud Inoue :D

**Darries**:hai,arigato koreksinya Darries-san ^^ sebenernya itu udah Aya edit 4 kali tapi tetap gitu._.

**Jessi:**maksud Inoue udah keliatan dikit di chapter ini,dan mengenai hubungan Ichi sama Inoue bakal muncul di chapter depan :D

Yosh,gimana minna?lanjut atau discontinued aja?T.T Reviews onegai


End file.
